Everything
by KHchick101
Summary: Mizuki is kidnaped and Sano has to save her. It turns out that her captures are really testing his love for her. Will he be able to save her before something...Happens? REALLY long Oneshot


_Find Me Here  
Speak to Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

That morning I woke up. I was tired. Not much sleep. To my surprise my roommate wasn't there. My lovely oblivious roommate. I didn't consider it to be serious. I looked at the clock to find I hadn't slept in. I got ready and headed to breakfast. It was weird not going down with her. Her constant babbling keeping a small tug on my lips. I got my food and sat down. She wasn't there. Nakatsu gave me a poke in the ribs.

"Hey Izumi! Where's Mizuki?"

I shrugged "Wasn't there this morning…" I stuffed some rice in my mouth.

"Hmm…" I sat in silence as everyone chattered around me. Honestly inside I was a little scared. But not as scared as I was when she didn't show up for classes.

_You are the light  
that's leading me.  
To the place,  
__Where I find peace again._

I smartly decided to skip practice to start my man hunt…er woman hunt? I when to the first place that came to mind. 's office. When I entered he looked a bit confused.

"Sano? Why are you here? Is Mizuki sick?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…have you seen him today?" He shook his head. "O-okay…thanks though." Now that was surprising. I headed back to the dorm room to think of the next place.

_You are the strength,  
__That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope,  
__That keeps me trusting._

When I open the door something caught my eye. A note on the table…Not from Mizuki. '**We have your beloved. If you want him back, agree to our terms. Meet us outside your dorm tonight at 9:00. Or we just might cause some harm.**' My hands started shaking. Was she kidnapped in the middle of the night? But I was right under her! I would have heard! Dang, I'm a lousy roommate.

_You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.  
_

That night I waited by the dorm. Three men came up to me wearing ski masks so I didn't see there faces. I got straight to the point.

"What are your terms?" I growled.

"Why aren't you an eager beaver!" he snickered. "You're not even wondering why we did this?"

"It's not like I care, I just know you took Mizuki and that's all I need to know."

"Fine, our terms?" He paused "Quit the high jump"

_How can I stand here with you?  
__And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this?_

Quit the high jump!? But that's like reversing what Mizuki did for me! She'd be heartbroken! The man gave me 24 hours to tell my coach. The whole day I was pissed. Nakatsu came to me with tear brimmed eyes.

"Izumi! I miss him so much! Where could he be?"

"Sick" I lied "he's in our room, and I forbid you to bother him. GOT IT!?" He slinked back and I noticed everyone was staring at me. "He needs his rest." I muttered.

"Uh…Sano I don't mean to bother you, but are you okay? Your Aura says that you are heartbroken, concerned and pretty angry" Kayashima asked.

"Yeah, my best friend is really sick and all…so." He nodded, but he knew I was lying. I needed her ASAP. I knew I really had, not a broken heart, but a torn heart. Torn between the two things most important to me. One couldn't be with out the other. Right? But, I loved Mizuki too much. Maybe if I explained to her about the whole thing she wouldn't be mad and leave…maybe…

_You calm the storms,  
__And you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,  
__You won't let me fall._

At practice that day my coach scolded me for skipping the day before without telling anyone. But I stopped him.

"Sir," I took a deep breath. "I…um…Was busy…busy with something…very urgent." I bowed. "Someone has taken the most important thing in the world from me…and in order to get it back I…" My lungs squeezed tight I actually thought I was going to cry. This was hard. "I-I have to quit the high jump." I took a deep breath and stood up straight. My coach was giving me a concerned look then a reassuring smile.

"This thing…Is it Mizuki Ashiya?" My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. How the heck did he know?! "Whenever he's around you look happier and you perform better. You and I both owe a lot to that kid." He patted my shoulder. "I understand so I'll take you off the team." I walked away to see everyone staring at me and what I just did. Normally I would have blushed, but I held my head high in pride at my love in a 'guy'…oh dear…

_You steal my heart,  
__And you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in?  
__Take me deeper now?_

At dinner that night everyone was whispering…about me. I sat down only to be caught with stares.

"What?" I added with a glare.

"Is it true?"

"What?" asking again, same glare.

"That Mizuki's been kidnapped!" I chewed on some noodles. "And that you're in love with him!?" I spit out some noodles and didn't even look up.

"Yes…"

"Really?!" The question was asked by Nakatsu.

"Hmm…" now I was a little embarrassed.

"You and Mizuki?!" my embarrassment replaced with annoyance.

"Yes, YES! I'm in love with my fricken' roommate! Did you hear me?! I LOVE MIZUKI ASHIYA!!" oh crap…luckily only my table had heard. My face, bright red, was buried in my hands.

"AAWWW!!!" The group said collectively. "Finally you admit it." Wow I guess I am a little like Mizuki. Oblivious and showing my emotions on my face.

"Don't worry man; we'll help you find him." This was said by Nakatsu who patted my back. What? No jealously? He probably heard that I quit the jump and gave up. He loved her, but not enough to quit soccer. I uncovered my still red face.

"T-thanks, but the people are going to give him back soon." I hope…

_How can I stand here with you?  
__And not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this?_

In the morning, another sleepless night, the office manager brought a letter for me. I opened it with hope. '**Think of every place that he spends his time. You will get a clue at each one**'I almost missed the small print at the bottom. It was Mizuki's handwriting. '**Hang in there, Izumi. I believe in you**' I could even hear her voice say it to me. Hold on…She called me Izumi. I gave my Mizuki smile. The one that was only for her.

_And how can I stand here with you?  
__And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this?  
_

First place I went to was Yujiro's dog house. He had the letter in his mouth. When I took it out I gave him a hug. I needed a hug. He probably would have thought it was weird…If he wasn't a dog. I opened the letter. Parts were smudged with dog drool. '**Well good job! You found the first one! Now, why did Mizuki come to Japan?**' I thought about for a moment before rushing off again. Hidden in the fence in front of the track field was another. '**You're doing well; he'll be back in your arms soon. By the way, aren't Sunday morning's great?**' Sunday? What did she do Sunday mornings? Besides sleep? Oh duh…I ran to our room and searched her bed. Under the pillow was a clue. It seemed more like a scavenger hunt then a rescue mission. '**No the other thing**' I thought then ran to the park. I ran for several hours. And much to my surprise collapsed at my starting point, Where Yujiro had another note for me. Catching my breath I took it. '**Are you flustered? Are you tired? That's right little boy, time to start panicking! You have three hours before something…happens. Why? We like to watch you squirm!**' There it was, I cracked and the tears flowed down. And my whole body shook. I'm full of surprises…I slapped myself. You can cry later. Get Mizuki back, Now! '**One more place. Can you think of it?**' I was utterly stumped, I had EVERY place she goes by herself. Of course! She has karate to 'clear her head'. I ran to the dojo.

_Cause you're all I want,  
__You're all I need  
you're everything,  
__Everything.  
_

"Kujo senpai!" I walked in during class. "Sorry, I didn't know there was a class in here."

"It's fine, what do you need?"

"I'm looking for something. Does Ashiya have a place where he keeps his karate stuff?"

"No, but I was given this envelope this morning. And it's for you."

"Um, T-thank you."

"Sano, you need to calm yourself. Be all flustered isn't helping"

"So you heard the rumors" I cleared my throat and took a breath to calm myself.

"Yeah, but don't worry everything will be fine."

"Yeah…" '_Hang in there, Izumi. I believe in you_.' I headed outside to read the note. '**Kujo probably calmed you down. That's good because you are going to panic…**'

"Hey Izumi, how's it going?" Nakatsu interrupted. I lost all of my concentration. I looked at him like I was dumb. "Oh, not good huh? Wait, have you been crying?"

"…" I looked back down at the paper. Every time I read it, I didn't understand it. Nakatsu took the note and read it to me.

"We are speeding up the time limit. You have an hour and a half. Please consider giving up. We don't want to hurt him physically. We'll just tell him that you didn't care. How does it feel to loose both things that are precious to you?" I shut my eyes tight and swallowed hurt. "Do you want me to keep reading?"

"Yeah, I need the clue…"

"By the way, we told your dad and brother that you quit the high jump." I covered my mouth and fell to my knees. Why? Why are these people like this? I am already in so much pain. I was furious.

"Go on, Nakatsu." He looked scared.

"H-he's somewhere in dorm two. And you might want to brace yourself for a fight. That's it…oh wait, there's something at the bottom, looks like Mizuki's?"

"What?!" I took it. '**Remember Izumi, real men do cry**'.

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need  
you're everything,  
__Everything._

I ran into dorm two. And every room I looked in was empty. Completely empty. I was running out time. I got to our room and much to my relive there was a note on the table. '**Mizuki begged for a twenty minute expansion. But you still won't have enough time. So check the top floor.**' Thank you, Mizuki. I ran upstairs and checked each room. Then I saw it. There was a note on the floor of Nanba's room. '**Times up**' I shook and crumbled the paper. Then I screamed. The three men entered the room. And they were laughing.

"You-! Where the hell is Mizuki Ashiya!?" I picked the middle guy off the ground. The guy on the left grabbed my wrist and I was forced to put him down.

"Relax man, all in good time." They took off the ski masks to be none other than Nanba, Tennoji, and Kujo. I was quite relieved. But still pissed. "We'll tell you on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Fight Kujo."

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need.  
You're everything,  
__Everything._

"Okay…" I heard myself say. They all looked wide eyed at me.

"R-really?" Nanba asked.

"Mizuki…has given my life back to me. And I owe him my life. I love the person that he's made me into. I love him. And to me he's…everything."

Kujo stepped forward and we engaged in a fight. Me punching as hard as I could only to be dodged. He grabbed my arm and flipped me onto the floor. I was hurt, but I stood up quickly only to have my arm twisted behind my back and held in a headlock. He pulled tighter and tighter till I heard a crack. I screamed in pain. He pushed me forward and, I'm not even sure how I did this, kicked him in the face. He landed on his butt. Nanba whistled and Tennoji had his mouth hanging wide open. My arm hung limp to my body. Kujo stood up and wiped he's bloody nose. He held up his hand.

"That is enough" he smiled at me. "You've won." I was utterly shocked. "Nanba?"

"Good job" He patted my shoulder. "Closet."

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need,  
__You're everything,  
__Everything.  
_

I opened the doors to see Mizuki blind folded and gagged her hands behind her back and her feet bound. I started to untied her.

"It's me Izumi." I told her a little choked up. "I'm finally here" I had a little trouble because I could only use one arm. I took out the gag and the blindfold, to find her staring at me with tear filled eyes.

"Did you mean all that?"

"Every word." She smiled so brightly. Then she hugged me tightly around the neck.

"I love you, too. Izumi" Here it goes, the water works. I started sobbing, my tears soaking into her shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought…I was going to loose you."

"It's okay" She gently rubbed my back.

Then I realized something. So I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I've known the whole time, that you were a girl." She squealed and held tighter. I stood up with her still hanging on. When we stood we heard clapping. _  
_

_You're all I want  
__You're all I need,  
__You're everything,  
__Everything.  
_

To our surprise, Nakatsu, Kayashima, Sekime, Noe, Kadoma, and Nakao, had joined the group. They were all smiling. Our arms were still around each other.

"Um…" Nakatsu started. "We all had to do with this."

"Huh?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, We're just so fricken' tired of you totally being in love with each other and decided to set this up so you could get together." Nanba finished. "Oh and we talked to the coach and your still on the track team."

"You two are horrible! I mean come on! Sano just gets all weird like blushing and stuttering and…spacey. And Ashiya acts like a total chick!" Noe interjected. We both coughed a little.

"You guys have no idea how cute you are together." Nakao added. Blush. Then it started…Well Nakatsu started.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He started chanting. Then everyone joined in. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" I turned to her and put my good hand on her cheek. She smiled and we kissed. I felt refreshed and relaxed like I hadn't in days. Most of all I was happy, happier that I could have imagined. We pulled apart and I saw the happiness that I had reflect in her eyes. I turned to everyone and with a wide goofy smile I said.

"Thanks, you idiots."

_And how can I stand here with you?  
__And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this? _

Afterwards I went to Umeda's office with Kujo and Mizuki in tow.

"Oh no, what happened this time?" He said with an uncaring voice. We told the whole story and at the end, Umeda's mouth was dropped.

"So that's why I hadn't seen you Mizuki, I thought that you had actually grown up." Her face had a pout on it. So cute. He asked Kujo what he had actually done. It turns out I only dislocated it. Umeda put it back in and help me stretch it. Kujo left us alone to talk to the doctor.

"So you two…" He started. "I don't want to be asked to go out a by a pregnancy test so you better not do anything!"

"U-Umeda!! Are you crazy!?" Mizuki yelled.

"Twisted, not crazy"

"Sorry but we wouldn't do something like that" I growled.

"Did you ask her?"

"No, but I don't need to. That's being stupid if you ask me. I mean this is an all boy school."

"Yeah, and I'm fine waiting till marriage."

"M-marriage?" I didn't think she had that high of hopes. I liked it though.

"Well uh…"

"It's okay. That sounds great!" I wrapped my fixed arm around her. Umeda looked like he was going to puke!

"Well let's get back, shall we?" _  
_

_How can I stand here with you?  
__And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this?  
_

Everyone was in our room having a little 'Welcome back, Mizuki' Party.

"Sorry guys but can we do this tomorrow? I'm really tired. I know that Sano is too…And we wanted some…alone time…" Mizuki asked sweetly.

"Oo!" They shouted in unison. She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Not like that, you morons!" I shouted. They laughed. And everyone slowly left. Nakatsu stayed for a minute.

"Well Izumi, You've won. And to be honest I'm REALLY happy. You two just…work. Ashiya and I as a couple? Gross." He patted me on the shoulder. "You two have fun…but not like THAT." Mizuki giggled. Then he left.

"Mizuki…" I called to her lovingly.

"Uh…Izumi." She bowed at a 90 degree angle. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"You were so worried about me and you were so frantic! You hurt yourself and I even made you cry!"

"Aw, dear." I pulled her tight into my chest. "None of that was you're fault. And honestly I think it was all worth it." She looked at me in awe.

Then she pushed away. "No! I still feel like it was my fault, so I'm gonna make it up to you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. No go take a bath!" I shrugged and did as she said. Half way through the bath she came in with some stuff and started to wash my back. It was nice. She also combed my hair. Normally I wouldn't have enjoyed it. But since it was Mizuki, It felt heavenly. Then she left so I could have some privacy. She also left me some green tea. I was so happy to be loved by such a sweet girl.

When I dried off I noticed that she had taken my shirt. The little devil. I put on my pants and went out. The lights were out but there were candles lit and some soft music playing. She blushed a bit by seeing me shirtless. Or maybe it was the six-pack? She pointed to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach." I flopped down on the bed as she got something from the table. Then she straddled my lower back. I felt something cold on my back then her fingers started to rub it in. I blushed at the feel of her cute dainty fingers caressing my back. She applied a little more pressure to some places. I decided that I was in heaven. It was amazing. She was an angel. My angel. My lovely oblivious angel.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmnhm…" Was all I could say. I was so tired that I felt myself fall asleep then wake up then fall sleep again. She kissed my cheek lightly and my eyelids fluttered. She blew out the candles and turned off the music. The light sound of running water hit my ears. Then stopped. She came out all steamy. As she came toward the bed I called to her.

"Mizuki?" my voice slurred it a bit.

"Oh! You're still awake?"

"You're not done yet." I scooted over a bit and lay on my back.

"Huh?" I patted the mattress. My eyes only half way open. "Oh! Tehe!" She settled in and snuggled into my shoulder. She used my arm as a head rest. I looked down at her as she looked into my eyes. I could tell she felt like she was on cloud nine. I slowly caressed her forehead then trickled kisses down her cheek and jaw and landed on her lips.

"Good night Izumi, I love you."

"Good night Mizuki…I love you, too" I closed my eyes and didn't have to worried about being tired in the morning.

_Would you tell me?  
__How could it be any better than this?_


End file.
